paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble's Food Craving
(The PAW Patrol is packing food for a picnic at Pup Park and all the pups help each other.) (Rubble is helping as well) Rocky: This picnic is going to be awesome! Rubble: You said it! I'm starving right now! All Pups: (laugh) (At the Pup Park they are setting up the picnic when Rubble's tummy growls) Marshall/Chase: What was that? Rubble: It's my tummy. I'm starting to get hungry already (His tummy growls again) When is this picnic starting I can't wait anymore! Ryder: When we're all set and we've got all the food. But not until then, okay? Rubble: I guess. (He walks away and plays with the other pups who are playing soccer) Zuma: I'm going to beat you, dude! Skye: Not if I win first! Ryder: Hey, Rubble, can you help me set up the plates? Rubble: Okay (Rubble is helping Ryder set up the picnic but as he is doing this, he sees the food in the basket he gets hungrier and hungrier) Rubble: Mmm! Those yummy goodies sure are good! Ryder: Uh uh uh, Rubble! Those are for after Rubble: Oh, I forgot the food is for later (Chase walks up) Chase: That's right, Rubble. Don't even think about eating the food until the picnic starts I'm going to go to Mr. Porter's to get some more picnic food (He drives away in his police cruiser) Zuma: Bummer! Chase was our goalie! Marshall: I wonder what he's getting? Rocky: Pup treats probably Rubble: Well whatever it is, all this talk about treats is making me hungrier and hungrier Marshall: I'm so hungry I can't wait anymore (Both their stomachs growl) Rubble: I tell you, I'm hungry, and I still can't wait for the picnic Marshall: Me neither. You know, I think you're just having a reaction to the picnic Rubble: No, I don't (His stomach growls again) Okay, maybe a little bit of a reaction to the food (Marshall glances at him) Okay, a big reaction. But it's not something that I can handle. So by the time the picnic starts, I'll be cured and forget about it Marshall: Let's hope so, because it you don't, there won't be any food left and everyone will starve. Ryder told me about this snack craving that people and pups get when their very hungry. They'll start going crazy and take food from various sources Rubble: Wow! Thank goodness, I won't be able to get that. By the way I'm going back to playing soccer with the other pups (Marshall kicks the ball to Rubble, then passes it to Skye who backflips it to Rocky, then to Zuma who gets a goal) Ryder: Okay, pups. One more thing and then the picnic is ready (Chase returns with the surprise) Rocky: Wow, Chase what's in that bag? Chase: It's the surprise and it's a big one. Mr. Porter did a really good job Rubble: Whatever it is, it sure is a big one Skye: You said it, Rubble (Everest walks up) Everest: Hey, pups. What's going on? Chase: We're having a picnic (Rubble is still playing soccer when his tummy growls again) Rubble: I'M SO HUNGRY! (He climbs up an apple tree, then grabs a few apples) HUNGRY! HUNGRY!! HUNGRY!!! (He takes a bite out of every apple in the tree) Mmm! Good! Ryder: Hey, Rubble, can you lend a paw and help me with this centerpiece? (Rubble finds some pup treats in the picnic basket then takes a bite out of it) Marshall: (Turns around) Did you just take something out of the picnic basket?) Rubble: More! More! Marshall: Okay, can you help me with this? I think it's stuck or something Rubble: Okay, I'll help eat everything in the basket! Marshall: Huh? Rubble: I'll help you eat everything! (He digs up everything in the basket then eats everything up including the surprise that Chase bought from Mr. Porter) Chase: Oh no! Somebody help before Rubble ruins the whole picnic! Tundra: Hey, guys, what's up with Rubble? Zuma: It looks to me that he couldn't wait for the picnic and got so hungry that he started developing a snack craving. Ryder told me all about it. The only way to stop the person or pups' food craving is to talk it over with him and get him to stop Rocky: Good idea, Zuma. Who's going to talk to him? Zuma: I'll do it. I'm the one who knows about that stuff and what to say to him. Hey, Rubble, drop everything right now! (Rubble commences to drop the stuff he had grabbed) Okay step back and take a deep breath (They both take a breath) Now, hear me out, dude. I know you're totally hungry and you can't wait for the picnic, but there are some things you should know. There's something you should know. There's other things you can do while you wait for lunch. You could skateboard, play jump rope, have a race, or play soccer. You didn't have to go through a snack craving. Even though your stomach growled a number of times, there's never a reason to smuggle food and sneak a bite out of it. Do you think you can help me fix this picnic area before the picnic starts? (Rubble turns back to normal) Rubble: Uhh, what happened to me? Wow, how did I do this? Chase: You sure did. But the only this is you didn't do anything dangerous. We're glad you're back to normal. Now let's fix up this place before our picnic starts (The pups clean up the mess that Rubble made and fixes everything back to normal as their other friends arrive with snack and goodies) Ryder: We finished just in time. The others are coming Cooper: Wow! This picnic looks great! Sweetie: We brought you some stuff to go along with it Chase: Thanks, pups. You know what's better than bringing the food? All Pups: What? Chase: Eating! It's almost time for lunch Cooper: Good, because I'm starving (His stomach growls) (Laughs innocently) Sorry (Everypuppy laughs at Cooper's comment from his hungry stomach. Then, everyone is sitting on the ground) Chase: Okay, everypup. We're just about to start eating, but first, Rubble has something to say Rubble: (Clears throat) I just want to say... Let's eat! (Everypup grabs some food and put it on their plates, then start eating) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble